


I Want You

by strayemotions



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Woojin, this is for my twitter au, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayemotions/pseuds/strayemotions
Summary: Chan has a crush on the boy that always comes to his coffee shop. When that boy comes in drunk and crying that his girlfriend broke up with him, Chan decides to drink with him. However, he's a lightweight and sometimes you act a little different when you're drunk.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This is drunk sex so if you don't like that then PLEASE don't read it. This is a cut scene from my Changlix AU. You don't have to read the twitter AU to understand what's going on. There will be some references to it, but it's not important to know. TWITTER READERS: If you don't want to read the smut then stop reading when they get to Woojin's apartment and skip to the bonus scene at the end. https://twitter.com/strayemotions/status/1157505484573876224?s=20

Chan was bored. There hadn’t been a customer for hours. What was happening today? He scrolled through his twitter feed looking for some news updates, it was chaotic as usual. The door swung open startling him and he almost dropped his phone. Who was the human that didn’t know how to open a door? He slid his phone in his back pocket and put on his best customer service smile. “Welcome to-”, he was silenced by the sight in front of him.

It was the cute boy from the day before... drunk. His clothes were a mess. His face looked like he had been doing a lot of crying, but despite that he still had a grin on his face. He held up black bags filled with what Chan could only assume was alcohol. “Hellooooo~”

He stumbled over a chair and Chan went over to help him. “Are you okay? Why did you drink so early in the day?” He helped him sit on the bar stool and sat the bags on the counter.

The older male sighed patting Chan’s chest with each sentence, “I was sad. I was really sad. Do you know how sad I was?”

Chan replied, “You were really sad.”

He nodded, “How did you know? Can you read my mind? Wow, I knew there was something special about you. That’s why I came here. I came here… I came here to drink with you! Drinking alone is sad and I’m already sad. I don’t wanna be more sad. Do you want to know why I am sad?”

“Why are you sad?”, Chan asked him.

He giggled, “My girlfriend… she broke up with me.”

Chan felt bad. It was all starting to make sense now. Just yesterday he was ready to defend his girlfriend no matter how badly she treated him and now he was crying over her. He stood up, “Let me go get you some water. That way you can sober up.”

Before he could walk away the guy grabbed his hand, “No, I don’t want to sober up right now. I just want to forget that I’m sad. Drink with me. For a little. Please”

Chan had never seen him like this before. He glanced at the bag filled with bottles of soju, “I can’t drink very well.”

“Just a few”, he begged Chan to reconsider.

Chan was sure that he could see tears forming and he sighed, “Fine. Just a couple, but only because business is slow.” Chan could see the boy’s face brightened and he couldn’t help, but to smile back at him. He walked over to the door, locked it then turned the open sign to close. He grabbed two tiny espresso glasses from behind the counter and headed back to sit with the other. “Okay so let’s drink then,'' he smiled.

Chan poured some soju in each of their glasses and they clinked them together before tossing it back. “One more”, the man placed his glass on the table.

Chan cursed himself for being a lightweight. He could feel the heat spreading in his body. If he drank too quickly he would get drunk instantly. He needed to avoid that. He filled both their glasses up, “How about we play a game?”

The other perked up eager to hear about this game, “I like games. I wanna play a game. Let’s play a game.”

Chan smiled. He was kind of cute, “Two truths and one lie. If you guess it wrong then you have to drink, but if the other person guesses right then the other has to drink.” The man in front of him nodded with excitement. Chan didn’t mean to deceive him. He was particularly good at reading people and could tell when someone was lying. “I’ll go first listen carefully: My name is Chan, I have two sibilings, I was born October 3rd 1997”

“This is easy! Your name isn’t Chan”, the other chimed.

Chan was shocked, “How did you know?”

“Drink!!”

Chan tossed back the drink making a face he repeated his question, “How did you know?”

“Your café is Channie Café not Chan Café”, the other deduced. Chan couldn’t help, but laugh at his reasoning. The other grinned, “My turn! My name is Woojin, I’m sad, I have a younger brother”

Chan grinned. This was easy, obviously the lie was his name too, “The first one is a lie”

Woojin put his fingers up in an X making a wrong sound, “My name is Woojin. I do have a younger brother. He was in a coma, but he’s awake now! Aaaaand I’m not sad because you’re here with me.” He stumbled a little as he got up to give Chan a hug. “Thank you for being here with me.”

Chan was surprised at the others behavior. He was already adorable and he was even cuter when drunk. Chan wrapped his arms around him in return. “I’m always here if you need me.”

Woojin pulled away from the hug and poured Chan another shot, “You lost again! Drink!”

Chan took the glass and drank alone again. The burning sensation slid down his throat and he made a noise. Woojin cheered, but Chan hated drinking. It made him do stupid things without his voice of reason. He already had three shots within the past 30 minutes which was too much for him on an empty stomach. He needed to switch the game to one where he had a winning chance. “Woojinie~”, his change in tone surprised him. Maybe it was already too late. He knew that he was definitely already tipsy. He patted Woojin’s shoulder, “Let’s change the game. I suck at this one.”

“Whyyyy I like it?”

“You’ll like this one too! I swear,” Chan pleaded. Woojin didn’t want to change the game. He liked this one. He was winning and Channie was losing. “Pleaseeee”

Woojin didn’t want to admit to himself, but Chan’s begging looked kind of cute, “Fine..”

“Yes! Okay, let’s play truth or dare. If you choose truth and don’t tell the truth then one shot. If you choose dare and don’t want to do the dare then three shots,” Chan’s logic in choosing this game was that if he dared Woojin to do something stupid then he would take the three shots and get drunk faster. If he got too drunk then he’ll go to sleep and he wouldn’t have to drink anymore. The plan was foolproof. “Woojin, truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Boo you’re no fun”, Chan complained.

“I’ll do dare next time.”

Chan thought for a moment, “Your brother…” He looked at Woojin gauging to see if it was okay to ask, “How did he get in a coma?” Woojin shifted around. The question clearly made him uncomfortable. Chan regretted it the moment it left his mouth, but drunken curiosity got the better of him. “You know what nevermi-”

Woojin tossed the drink back and wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. “Maybe another time Channie just… not today.” Chan nodded. He felt bad. “Now… truth or dare?”

“Truth”

Woojin gasped dramatically, “And I’m no fun?” Chan shrugged. Woojin smirked. He knew exactly how he was going to get Chan to drink, “When is the last time you had sex?”

Chan gaped at him, “What?”

“Sex. You know when two people make love”, Woojin put his hands together to make the gesture, but Chan grabbed them before he could complete the motion. 

“I don’t wanna answer that”, Chan looked away. There was a noticeable blush besides the red hue from the alcohol. He let go of Woojin’s hands and drank the shot.

“You’re so gorgeous though…”, Woojin whispered to himself.

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear”, Chan asked placing the glass down slower than intended. The alcohol immediately taking effect. He actually heard what Woojin said, but Woojin shook his head, denying he said anything. Chan shrugged his shoulders, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare”

Chan already knew what he was going to dare Woojin. However, after Woojin’s question and statement he was nervous to say it. What if Woojin actually did it? But, who cares if he did it right? It’s just a game. “I dare you to kiss me.”

This always came up whenever Chan played truth or dare with his friends. Most of the time they would just punch each other jokingly and take the shots. That’s why he wasn’t expecting to feel Woojin’s lips against his. He wasn’t expecting it to feel so soft and warm. Chan closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt Woojin gently cup his face and deepen the kiss. It was brief, but it was electrifying and he missed it when they parted. They sat there for a moment just staring at each other. Woojin cleared his throat, “Uh truth or dare?”

“Dare”, Chan mumbled a little disoriented still from the kiss. “Wait no! I meant truth! I wasn’t thinking”

“You already said dare,” Woojin smiled. “You have soft lips by the way”

“You too..”

Woojin could feel his heart beating in his chest. He couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or excitement, but he did something he knew that he would never do if he was sober. He stood up between Chan’s legs, wrapped his arms around Chan’s waist and went back in for a second kiss. And another. And another.. each one deeper and more passionate than the last. A hand slipped underneath Chan’s shirt feeling the soft smooth skin and rubbing circles on his lower back.

Chan locked his arms around Woojin’s neck to pull him closer to him. Their tongues danced together and they didn’t come apart until it was getting hard to breathe. Woojin experimentally bit at the nape of his neck and Chan snapped his eyes open releasing a sultry sound. He was suddenly trembling as if he just realized what he was doing. He pushed Woojin away causing the man to stumble into the bar stool that he had been sitting on. “I-i can’t. We can’t”, Chan stuttered out trying to catch his breath.

“Why?”

“I barely know you. You just broke up with you girlfriend. We shouldn’t d-”, Woojin cut Chan off with a quick peck on the lips. Chan pulled away and slapped him, “Stop it!”. Woojin held the spot where Chan slapped him. There was a sadness in his eyes. Immediately, Chan felt guilty for hitting him. He removed Woojin’s hand from his cheek and saw the red spot where he hit. He held it with shaky hands, “Woojin, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Do you not want to? You keep saying stop… is it because you don’t want to?”

“That’s not it. This is just the poor judgement of alcohol...you don’t want me.”

“I do,” Woojin cupped his hand over the hand that Chan still had on his cheek. “I want you Channie.” Chan felt his heart start racing at the nickname. He shouldn’t react like this. He shouldn’t be swayed. He had to stay strong. “If it bothers you then just for tonight… can you keep me company? I understand if you don’t want to. You don’t like me. You don’t even know me.”

“You’re wrong”,Chan slid his hand down Woojin’s cheek missing the warmth that Woojin’s hand provided over his. “You’re wrong. I do like you,” he grazed his thumb gently across Woojin’s lower lip. “I like you and that’s why we shouldn’t.”

Woojin got closer, closing the gap between them. He rested his head against Chan’s and whispered, “Channie… stop overthinking. Do you want me?”

Chan could feel Woojin’s breath against his skin. Their faces were only inches apart. He looked into his eyes and swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Woojin looked amazing. “Fuck it”, he mumbled before crashing his lips against Woojin’s. This kiss wasn’t like the last. This kiss was needy. This kiss was full of want and desire. Chan wrapped his legs around Woojin’s waist and Woojin lifted him up by his thighs. He sat Chan on the countertop and started to attack Chan’s jawline with kisses. Chan gripped at Woojin’s hair not knowing what to hold onto. It felt really good. His chest rose and fell heavily. Chan felt Woojin reach for his belt buckle and froze, “Woojin- wait. I-I can’t”

Woojin exhaled softly against the skin on Chan’s neck. He moved to look at Chan, “What’s wrong?”

“Can we go somewhere else? As much as I would like to fuck on a countertop… that’s a serious health code violation.”

Woojin smiled. He patted Chan’s thighs and Chan unhooked his legs from around Woojin’s waist. Woojin held his hand out for Chan, “Let’s go to my place then”

“L-let’s clean up first”, Chan held out maybe if he stalled he could sober up enough to resist the urge to have sex with the gorgeous man.

“I’ll help you in the morning baby”, he held his hand and Chan took it flustered at the nickname. They walked out the door and down the street using each other to balance their drunken footsteps. “Hey, baby?”

Chan didn’t know how to react to the new nickname, but he didn’t dislike it. “Hm?”, he hummed.

“I didn’t give you a dare.”

“Yeah?”

“I just thought of one. Ah we’re here,” it wasn’t even ten minutes before they reached Woojin’s apartment. They walked up a flight of stairs to a door on the end of the hall. Woojin used his other hand to punch in the code still holding onto Chan’s hand.

After a couple minutes Chan began to worry, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is okay because you’re here baby”, a couple seconds later the locks whirred as the door unlocked. He pushed down the handle. “Let go”

They entered and the apartment smelled like warm cinnamon. Chan couldn’t take in the aesthetics of the apartment before Woojin guided Chan to the back of the house. As soon as they were in his bedroom, he hastily took off his shirt which revealed more abs than Chan was expecting. “You like it?” Chan looked away embarrassed that he was caught staring. Woojin took his silence as an answer that he did. He walked over to Chan putting his lips against his gently. Woojin bit at Chan’s lip and he opened it enough for him to slip his tongue inside. There was nothing, but the sound of their breathy gasps for air in the room. Woojin backed Chan towards the bed. Chan sat on the edge and Woojin put his knees on either side of Chan to straddle his lap. Chan couldn't help, but to run his fingers along Woojin’s defined chest. Running out of breath he retracted from the kiss they were both breathing heavily. “Three wishes.”

“What?”, Chan asked breathlessly.

“Grant me: three wishes. That’s the dare.”

“That’s not fair. That’s basically three dares.”

“If you don’t wanna do the dare then there’s more alcohol in the fridge.”

“Fine. What is the first wish?”

Woojin smirked, “Call me daddy.”

“I’m sorry, what?”, Chan asked. “You only have three wishes and you use one of them just so I can call you da-... no.”

Woojin stood up from Chan’s lap, “I’ll get the drinks”

“W-wait”, Chan grabbed Woojin’s belt loop. “Don’t go… d-daddy,” he mumbled the last part. Woojin smiled and leaned over Chan placing another kiss on his lips. Chan placed his hands on Woojin’s shoulders and kissed him back. Woojin led the dance between their tongues. This time it was sloppy and drool dripped from the corner of their mouths. Chan could feel himself becoming lightheaded from the lack of air. At that moment Woojin retreated and began to place wet kisses along his neck.

Woojin had been staring at Chan’s pale skin. It needed a little color. He eagerly began sucking on the nape of his neck. Chan let out a startled moan. He buried his face between Woojin’s shoulder. Woojin bit down a little on the tender skin and Chan squeezed his eyes shut, “Ah that hurts”

Woojin licked at the place that was now forming a bruise, “It hurts, but you’re enjoying it so much.” He reached down feeling how hard Chan had became simply from making out. He was pleased with the reaction. His hands drifted lower lifting Chan’s shirt over his head. He kissed down Chan’s body reveling in the feel of his soft unblemished skin and toned abs that were hidden underneath his trademark large t-shirts. Woojin’s hands slid down his chest and stopped at Chan’s nipples flicking them. He rubbed the buds between his fingers. Chan let out a strangled moan. Woojin arched his eyebrow. “You like that baby?”, he pulled the buds a little rougher than before.

Chan brought his hands up to his mouth to try to stifle a moan. He never knew that his nipples could be played with like this. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt a warm wet sensation on his left nipple while Woojin still teased the right. “Aaaahhn”, he unknowingly arched his back when he felt Woojin began to alternate between nibbling and sucking on the sensitive bud.

Woojin switched to tend to Chan’s right nipple. Chan was a moaning mess underneath him. Woojin could see his face was bright red even in the dark room. He slid a hand in Chan’s lap and began undoing his pants. “N-no, no let me do it”, Chan pleaded. Woojin moved Chan’s hands away with little resistance from Chan. He pulled down his boxers and pants at once revealing his dick just as pale as the rest of his body. “Don’t stare, it’s embarraAH-!”, Chan was cut off when he felt Woojin bite into the soft skin of his thigh. Woojin was beginning to get addicted to adding the color to the pale skin. Woojin started stroking Chan slowly. He pumped his hand from base to tip, alternating paces. He squeezed and was rewarded with another delightful moan that was music to Woojin’s ears.

“You sound beautiful baby. Do you like it”, Woojin asked and when Chan didn’t answer immediately he squeezed it tightly.

Chan threw his head back onto the bed, “I-it feels mmmn so gAHHN” Woojin licked at his slit where precum had already began to form. “D-don’t it feels too good Woojin”, Chan called out in between gasps. Woojin dipped his mouth around his tip experimentally. Chan whined above him hands gripping the sheets. Chan was bigger than he thought, but he was determined to fit as much as he could in his mouth. He bobbed his head while pumping his hands. Chan’s breathing had become labored. He had never felt like this before. “Woojin... don’t stop... D-daddy please,” he begged. Woojin removed his mouth with a pop and licked his length. Chan’s dick twitched immediately missing the warmth of Woojin. “Why?” he asked looking up at Woojin who was no longer on his knees and now standing at the edge of the bed.

Woojin took off his belt as he undid his pants, “You can’t come. Not yet.” Chan sat up on his knees knowing immediately what he meant. He couldn’t let Woojin do all the pleasuring. He tugged on Woojin’s pants and let them fall to the floor. “Except how about you don’t use your hands?”, Woojin said it as a suggestion, but already had Chan’s wrist tied with his belt.

“What happens if I do use them?”, Chan asked.

Woojin smirked for the first time that night, “Then the belt comes off and Daddy will punish you” Chan whined at the thought of being spanked. Woojin pulled down his boxers revealing his dick that was thicker than Chan thought. Without his hands he didn’t know how to approach it. He leaned forward and licked the length of Woojin’s erection. He felt extremely nervous. His heart was beating so fast. He licked roughly at the against the head before swirling his tongue around his tip and back down his shaft.

“F-f-fuck Channie”, he could hear Woojin inhale sharply and took it as a good sign. He began to bob his head softly moaning at the taste. He strangely liked the idea of simply sucking this man. He experimentally grazed his teeth over the veiny organ and was rewarded with Woojin bucking his hips forward. Chan gagged on Woojin’s dick and the sound only made Woojin want to do it again. He grabbed Chan’s hair and held his head steady as he thrust into his mouth. Chan gagged again as the tip of Woojin’s dick hit the back of his throat. Tears burned at his eyes as Woojin repeated the motion, but for some reason he still moaned at the feeling and sucked harder. The vibration from his moans made Woojin quicken his thrust with a grunt every motion. Eventually, he became accustomed to the feeling and whined when Woojin suddenly pulled away. If he had use of his hands he would pull Woojin’s hips back and keep his dick in his mouth forever.

“Baby, suck dick like a slut”, Woojin commented.

Chan’s face heated up. This man was different from the man at the coffee shop. Meaner and more degrading, but Chan liked it. This feeling was new. “Say it again”

“Huh?”, Woojin asked not understanding.

Chan looked at him lustfully, “C-call me a slut again”

Woojin understood that time and he didn’t hesitate. He stuck his fingers in Chan’s mouth and Chan sucked on it excitedly coating them with his saliva. “What a slut you sure do like sucking on things huh?” He quickly removed his fingers now drenched in saliva and replaced them with his mouth. He snaked his hand around to Chan’s ass and inserted his index finger. He curled it trying to loosen the hole. Chan broke the kiss gasping. His legs shivered at the sudden intrusion, but Woojin continued on adding a second finger. Chan welcomed the second finger eagerly rocking his hips back. “It’s tighter than I thought,'' Woojin scissored his fingers loosening Chan up as much as possible. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Woojin moved his fingers faster and harder searching for the spot he knew would make Chan feel good. When he found it Chan moaned with need and want only feeling the pleasure from Woojin. “H-hurry”, Chan said breathlessly. 

“I need to do this or it’ll hurt”, Woojin replied.

“I don’t care. Hurry”, Chan demanded and Woojin removed his fingers pushing Chan back into the bed sheets. He reached for his nightstand to grab a condom, but Chan stopped him. “No condom. Just hurry up and fuck me”

Woojin eyed the man in front of him sweaty, flushed and bruised. His arms above his head and the belt still wrapped tightly around his wrist. He was gorgeous and a smile teased at his lips, “You’re such a dirty slut. Don’t tell Daddy what to do.” He lifted one of Chan’s legs over his shoulders, “If you want me to fuck you then I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.” He positioned himself at his entrance and pushed slightly in. Chan groaned squeezing the sheets tightly. He knew it would hurt without being properly prepared, but he didn’t think it would feel like being torn apart. Tears fell out of his eyes as Woojin continued to push all the way in. Woojin winced, “Ah you’re still really tight”

Chan’s mind was blank. He couldn’t think about anything except the pain he was in. For moments, Woojin didn’t move and Chan whimpered feeling his pulsing member inside him. He gasped when Woojin moved. “W-wait not yet”, Chan trembled underneath him.

Woojin leaned down and caressed Chan’s cheek as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry it’ll feel good soon babygirl”, Woojin moved his hips out a slow pace and Chan felt the strength in his arms give. With each thrust slowly the pain subsided and eventually Woojin hit Chan’s prostate. Chan moaned loudly. Woojin felt too good inside of him and he couldn’t believe what was happening. Chan moved his hips backwards to meet Woojin’s gentle thrust and Woojin smiled knowing that Chan was now feeling pleasure instead of pain.

“H-harder”, Chan pleaded.

Woojin wasn’t so eager to take orders from Chan tonight though. He pulled out and turned Chan on his stomach. He lifted his ass in the air and slapped it hard. Chan gasped from the impact his legs trembling with delight. Woojin asked, “What did I say earlier?”

Chan’s mind was hazy he couldn’t remember what Woojin was talking about, “I-I don’t know”

His answer was regarded with another slap harder than the last time. Chan yelped and Woojin helped him find a better answer, “Don’t tell…”

Chan thought carefully. When the correct answer came to him he whined, “I don’t want to say it” Woojin slapped his ass so hard that a handprint remained on the pale skin. Chan said the answer with teary eyes, “D-don’t tell Daddy what to do”

“Correct”, Chan cried out when Woojin lined himself up again grunting as he slammed deep into Chan’s prostate. Chan squealed with each thrust. “Didn’t you want it harder?”, Woojin purred hitting the spot with expertise each time. He slapped Chan’s ass again.

“Yes daddy I wanted it! There! Harder”, Chan yelled his face buried into the sheets. His reasoning lost mixed with intoxication and pleasure.

“You’re so good and tight… I’m almost there”, Chan rocked his hips in sync to meet Woojin’s aggressive thrust. The sound of skin meeting skin echoed loudly in the room.

“Ah… ah.. D-daddy come in me please... I want you to fill me with your cum”, Chan gasped.

“F-fuck… you’re really a slut”, Woojin fisted his fingers in Chan’s hair as he quickened his pace and Chan felt himself losing it. He squeezed his eyes shut as waves of pleasure hit him again and again. A warmth had built up inside of him and his vision started to fade out. Woojin held tightly on Chan’s hips as he slammed into him one last time with a sultry moan and Chan could feel his warm release inside him.

The feeling almost immediately caused Chan to climax. He shot loads onto Woojin’s sheets and he lost all strength in his body as he fell onto his mess. Woojin removed his now softening dick from Chan. His cum spilling out from his ass. “Ah.. your cum feels good daddy,” he mumbled a wave of sleepiness began to overtake him.

The first thing Woojin did was open the window to let the smell of sex escape the room. Woojin walked to his closet and pulled out a towel. He wiped off his dick and went over to clean Chan. He removed the belt from Chan’s wrist. It had left red marks. Chan had already passed out. Woojin smiled. He cleaned him up and tucked him into the covers. He could feel the sleepiness overcoming him. It was late and he used up all his energy. He turned to go to leave the room, but a voice came from behind him. “Don’t go. I need you. Don’t go.”

He turned back around towards the bed. Chan was talking in his sleep. He didn’t know if those words for him or someone else. What he did know was how it felt to be left alone. He walked back to the bed and slipped into the covers. “I won’t go”, he closed his eyes and followed Chan into a dream world.

\---

BONUS SCENE:

Chan’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing he felt was pain. Lots of pain. His head hurt, his wrist hurt, his thighs hurt, his ass hurt… HIS ASS HURT?! Chan looked around the room and was enveloped in a sense of panic. He didn’t know where he was. He heard something move beside him and he saw Woojin. His jaw dropped. He was in bed with the coffee shop boy and he was shirtless?! He lifted the covers hoping that his fears wouldn’t come to light. Immediately he dropped the covers and he let out a deep sigh. They definitely had sex. Definitely.

He couldn’t remember it though. He didn’t even know when he got there. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the dudes name. All he remembered was offering to drink with him. How did it end up like this? He looked down on the floor to scan for his pants. He spotted it and grabbed his phone out the back pocket. Several missed phone calls and messages from Felix, his best friend. Felix was worried. He had his location, but it wasn’t his house or café and Chan wasn’t answering his messages. Chan knew he had to explain the situation, but it was kind of hard when he didn’t even know how? He needed advice though. This situation was a little over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end... I hope you liked it. I don't usually write smut.... this took me weeks to write because there's limited words I know how to use to describe sex. Please leave a comment or constructive criticism so I can give even better content. That being said I will probably be rereading this later and editing some things. Thank you for reading!


End file.
